Kaas jakt
Åt fläckarna gläds leoparden, i hornen har buffeln sin fröjd. Var renlig, ty jägarens styrka i pälsens glans ser sig röjd. Om du finner, att oxen kan stångas, att Sambhur en slagskämpe är, så behöver du ej tala om det: vi i åratal vetat det där. Var ej elak mot främlingens ungar! Ta emotdem som syster och bror! Om än de små stackare är, de har kanske björnen till mor. ”Min like ej finns!” jublar ungen, då första bocken han fällt. Men djungeln är stor, ser du, pyre! Bliv hemma och lugna dig snällt! Allt som här kommer att berättas, hände en liten tid innan Mowgli drevs bort från Seeoneeflocken och samtidigt tog hämnd på Shere Khan, tigern. Det var på den tiden, då Baloo undervisade honom i djungelns lag. Den store, allvarlige, brune gamle björnen var förtjust över att ha en så begåvad lärjunge, för de unga vargarna brukade endast vilja lära sig så mycket av djungelns lag, som rörde deras egen flock eller stam, och springa sin väg, så snart de ur minnet kunde läsa upp jaktversen: ”Fötter, som ljudlöst skrida, ögon, som i mörkret se, öron, som höra vindarna från lyan, och skarpa, vita tänder, alla dessa ting är våra bröders kännetecken, dock ej Tabaquis, sjakalens, och hyenans, som vi hatar.” Men Mowgli, som ju var en människounge, måste lära sig mycket mer än detta. Ibland hände det, att Bagheera, Svarta Pantern, kom lunkande genom skogen för att se, hur hans lille vän skötte sig, och satte sig att spinna med huvudet lutat mot ett träd, medan Mowgli läste upp dagens läxa för Baloo. Pojken kunde klättra nästan lika bra som han kunde simma och simmade nästan lika bra som han sprang. Därför lärde Baloo, mästaren i lagkunskap, honom lagarna för skog och vatten: att skilja en murken gren från en frisk, att tala hövligt till vildbina, om han stötte på en svärm av dem femton meter över marken, att be om ursäkt hos Mang Läderlapp, om han råkade väcka honom ur hans middagssömn bland grenarna, och att varna vattensnokarna i småsjöarna, innan han plumsade ned bland dem. Ingen av djungelfolket tycker om att bli störd, och alla är de färdiga att rusa på en inkräktare. Därför fick Mowgli också lära sig Främlingens jaktrop, som högljutt måste upprepas, till dess svar kommer, närhelst någon av djungelfolket jagar utanför de egna jaktmarkerna. Det lyder i översättning: ”Ge mig lov att jaga här. För jag är hungrig!” Och svaret: ”Jaga då för födans skull, men inte för ditt nöje!” Allt detta visar, hur mycket Mowgli hade att lära sig utantill, och han blev mycket trött av att upprepa samma sak hundratals gånger. Men, som Baloo en dag sade till Bagheera, när Mowgli fått smörj och sprungit sin väg i ilskan däröver: ”En människounge är en människounge, och därför måste han lära sig hela djungellagen.” — Men betänk, hur liten han är, sade Svarta Pantern, som skulle ha skämt bort Mowgli, om han fått råda. Hur kan hans lilla huvud rymmer allt, som du proppar i det? — Finns det någonting i djungeln, som är för litet för att dödas. Nej, därför lär jag honom också allt detta och ger honom ett litet lätt nyp, när han inte kommer ihåg det. — Litet lätt nyp! Vad vet du om små lätta nyp, gamle Järntass? grymtade Bagheera. Hans ansikte är ju alldeles sönderrivet i dag av ditt – lilla lätta nyp. Brrr! — Det är väl bättre, om han blir mörbultad så stor han är av mig, som älskar honom, än att han råkar i olycka på grund av okunnighet, svarade Baloo djupt allvarligt. Jag håller nu på att lära honom djungelns Mästareord, som skall skydda honom från fåglarna och ormfolket och allt som jagar på fyra ben, utom hans egen flock. Han kan nu begära skydd av allt i djungeln, bara han kommer ihåg orden. Är inte det värt en smula stryk? — Nåja, men akta dig bara, så att du inte slår ihjäl människoungen. Han är ingen trädstam att vässa dina slöa klor på. Men vad är det för Mästareord? Jag borde väl snarare lämna hjälp än be om sådan – här sträckte Bagheera ut ena tassen och tittade beundrande på de stålblå, huggjärnstarka klorna – men säg det i alla fall! — Jag skall kalla på Mowgli, så läser han upp dem – om han vill, förstås. Kom hit, Lillebror! — Det är, som om jag hade en bisvärm i huvudet, hördes en liten trumpen röst, och Mowgli gled nedför en trädstam, mycket förargad. Då han nådde marken, tillade han: Jag kommer för Bagheeras skull och inte för din, gamle tjockis! — Det kvittar mig lika, sade Baloo, trots att han blev både sårad och bekymrad. Låt då Bagheera höra djungelns Mästareord, som jag lärt dig i dag. — För vilket folk? frågade Mowgli, förtjust över att få visa sig på styva linan. Djungeln har många tungomål, och jag känner dem alla. — Nog vet du lite, men inte är det mycket. Ser du, Bagheera, de känner ingen tacksamhet mot sin lärare. Inte ett enda litet vargkryp har någonsin kommit tillbaka för att tacka gamle Baloo för undervisningen. Läs upp orden för Jägarfolket då – du store lärde! — Vi är av ett blod, ni och jag, sade Mowgli och gav åt orden det björntonfall, som är utmärkande för jägarfolket. — Rätt. Nå, fåglarnas då? Och Mowgli läste igen och lät höra gladans vissling vid slutet av meningen. — Ta nu ormfolkets, sade Bagheera. Svaret blev en fullkomligt obeskrivlig väsning, och Mowgli slog bakåt med fötterna, applåderade sig själv och hoppade upp på Bagheeras rygg och satte sig med benen på ena sidan, trummade med hälarna mot det glänsande skinnet och gjorde de värsta grimaser han kunde hitta på åt Baloo. — Ser man på! Ser man på! Det där var allt värt ett litet nyp, sade den bruna björnen milt. En dag kommer du att minnas mig med tacksamhet. Sedan vände han sig till Bagheera för att berätta, hur han tiggt sig till Mästareorden av Hathi, den vilda elefanten, som vet allt sådant, och hur Hathi hade tagit Mowgli med sig ned till en damm, för att han skulle få ormarnas mästareord av en vattensnok, eftersom Baloo inte kunde uttala det, och hur Mowgli nu var skyddad mot alla olyckor i djungeln, då nu varken orm, fågel eller fyrfotade djur längre skulle skada honom. — Alltså har han ingen att frukta, avslutade Baloo och slog sig stolt på sin ludna mage. — Utom sin egen stam, sade Bagheera med låg röst, och därpå högt till Mowgli: Akta mina revben, Lillebror. Vad skall allt detta dansande och hoppande tjäna till? Mowgli hade försökt göra sig hörd genom att rycka i Bagheeras nackskinn och sparka så hårt han förmådde. När de äntligen lyssnade till honom, skrek han av alla krafter: Och så skall jag ha en egen stam och föra den genom trädens grenar dagen lång. — Vad är det här för påhitt, din lille drömmare? sade Bagheera. — Jo, och kasta grenar och smuts på gamla Baloo, fortsatte Mowgli. Det har de lovat mig. Hej! — Uff! Baloos stora labb hade sopat ned Mowgli från Bagheeras rygg, och där pojken låg mellan de kraftiga framtassarna, såg han, att björnen var arg. — Mowgli, sade Baloo, du har talat med Bandar-log, apfolket! Mowgli tittade mot Bagheera för att se, om pantern också var arg, och Bagheeras ögon var hårda som diamanter. — Du har varit hos apfolket – hos de grå aporna – folket, som lever utan lag – folket, som äter allting. Skäms du inte! — När Baloo slog mig i huvudet, sade Mowgli, som fortfarande låg där på rygg, gick jag min väg, och då kom de grå aporna ned från träden och ömkade mig. Ingen annan brydde sig om mig. Han snyftade till ett tag. — Jaså, apfolket ömkade dig! fnyste Baloo. Har du sett det stilla vattnet i en rinnande bergbäck eller känt sommarsolens kyla? Nå, vad hände sen då, människounge? — Jo, sedan gav de mig nötter och andra goda saker att äta, och de – de bar mig på sina armar upp i trädens toppar och sade, att jag var deras köttslige broder, fast jag inte hade någon svans, och att jag en gång skulle bli deras hövding. — De har ingen hövding, sade Bagheera. De ljuger. De har alltid ljugit. — De var så vänliga och bad mig komma igen. Varför har du aldrig tagit mig med till apfolket? De står på sina fötter precis som jag. De slår mig inte med några hårda tassar. De leker hela dagen. Släpp mig, stygge Baloo, släpp mig! Jag vill leka med dem igen. — Hör på, människounge, sade björnen, och hans röst mullrade som åskan en het natt. Jag har lärt dig djungelns lag för alla djungelns folk utom apfolket, som bor i träden. De har ingen lag. De är fredlösa. De har inget eget språk utan använder stulna ord, som de fått fatt i, när de lyssnar och tittar och väntar där uppe bland trädgrenarna. De passar inte ihop med oss. De har inga hövdingar. Och inget minne. De pratar och skryter och låtsas, att de är ett stort folk, som skall utföra hjältedåd i djungeln, men så faller en nöt, och vips börjar de skratta, och allt är glömt. Vi andra i djungeln har ingenting med dem att göra. Vi dricker inte, där aporna dricker; vi går inte, där aporna går; vi jagar inte, där de jagar; vi dör inte, där de dör. Har du någonsin hört mig tala om Bandar-log förrän i dag? — Nej, svarade Mowgli viskande, för skogen stod dödstyst nu, när Baloo hade slutat. — Djungelfolket har utplånat dem ur sitt språk och ur sitt minne. De är ett talrikt, ondskefullt, smutsigt och skamlöst pack, och deras högsta önskan, om de nu är i stånd att ha en bestämd önskan, är att bli uppmärksammade av djungelfolket. Men vi tar ingen notis om dem, inte ens då de kastar nötter och smuts i huvudet på oss. Han hade knappt talat slut, förrän en skur av nötter och kvistar yrde ned från grenarna och högt uppe i trädkronorna hördes hostningar och tjut och ilskna skutt. — Apfolket är portförbjudet, sade Baloo, portförbjudet hos djungelfolket. Kom ihåg det! — Portförbjudet, sade Bagheera, visserligen, men jag tycker ändå, att Baloo borde ha varnat dig för dem. — Jag – jag? Hur skulle jag kunna gissa, att han ville leka med ett sådant patrask? Apfolket! Tvi! En ny skur yrde ned över deras huvuden, och de två travade bort med Mowgli mellan sig. Vad Baloo sagt om aporna var fullkomligt sant. De bor i trädtopparna, och eftersom fyrfotade djur sällan tittar uppåt, fanns det ingen anledning för aporna och djungelfolket att korsa varandras vägar. Men närhelst de fann en sjuk varg, en sårad tiger eller björn, brukade aporna plåga honom, och på varje djur de såg, kastade de nötter och kvistar i hopp att bli uppmärksammade. Sedan tjöt och hojtade de vansinniga visor och inbjöd djungelfolket att klättra upp i deras träd och kämpa med dem, eller också satte de utan synbar orsak i gång med ursinniga slagsmål sinsemellan och lämnade sina döda, där djungelfolket kunde finna dem. De stod ständigt i begrepp att skaffa sig en hövding och egna lagar och bruk, men det blev aldrig av, för deras minne räckte inte från den ena dagen till den andra, och så slog de bort det hela med ett ordspråk, som de hittat på: ”Vad Bandar-log tänker nu, det kommer djungeln att tänka i framtiden, och det tröstade dem fullkomligt. Inget fyrfotade djur kunde nå dem, men å andra sidan tog ingen notis om dem, och det var därför de blev så förtjusta, när Mowgli kom och lekte med dem och de hörde, hur arg Baloo var. De menade aldrig något med vad de gjorde – Bandar-log menar aldrig någonting, men en av dem kom på en, som han tyckte, lysande idé, och han nämnde för alla de andra, att Mowgli skulle vara mycket nyttig att ha i stammen, när han kunde fläta ihop kvistar till skydd mot vinden. Så om de bara kunde få tag på honom, skulle de ha honom att lära dem det. Mowgli, som var barn till en timmerhuggare, hade naturligtvis ärvt en hel mängd instinkter och brukade bygga små hyddor av nedfallna grenar utan att tänka på varför han gjorde det, och apfolket, som iakttog honom från träden, fann hans lek högst intressant. Den här gången, sade de, skulle de sannerligen skaffa sig en hövding och bli det visaste folket i djungeln – så visa, att alla andra måste lägga märke till dem och avundas dem. Därför följde de helt omärkligt efter Baloo och Bagheera och Mowgli, till dess det var tid att sova middag och Mowgli, som storskämdes över sig själv, föll i sömn mellan pantern och björnen, med det fasta beslutet att aldrig mer bry sig om apfolket. Plötsligt vaknade han och kände händer – små hårda, starka händer – vidröra sina armar och ben, och så kände han kvistar svepa över ansiktet, och just som han tittade ned mellan de gungande grenarna, hörde han Baloo väcka upp hela djungeln med sitt brummande och såg Bagheera rusa uppför trädstammen med alla tänderna blottade. Bandar-log upphävde triumftjut och satte iväg till de översta grenarna, dit Bagheera inte vågade följa dem och hojtade: Han har märkt oss! Bagheera har märkt oss! Hela djungelfolket beundrar oss för vår skicklighet och list. Så började de sin flykt. Och apfolkets flykt genom skogen är något, som ingen kan beskriva. De har sina stora vägar och bivägar, sina uppförs- och utförsbackar, alla banade mellan femton och trettio meter över marken, och på dessa kan de färdas till och med om natten, om så behövs. Två av de starkaste aporna hade tagit Mowgli under armarna och flugit iväg med honom genom trädtopparna, sex meter i taget. Hade de varit ensamma, kunde det ha gått dubbelt så fort, men pojkens tyngd hindrade dem. Hur sjuk och vimmelkantig Mowgli än var, kunde han inte annat än tycka om den vilda jakten, fastän det skrämde honom att se marken skymta fram djupt därnere, och de förfärliga stötarna och rycken efter sprången över djupa avgrunder kom hjärtat att fara upp i halsgropen på honom. Hans fångvaktare rusade ibland så högt upp med honom i ett träd, att han kände de översta små grenarna knaka och böja sig under dem, för att i nästa ögonblick med ett förfärligt skrik kasta sig genom luften utåt och nedåt och med händer och fötter hugga fast i de lägre grenarna i nästa träd. Ibland kunde han se miltals bort över den gröna djungeln, precis som en man från en masttopp kan se miltals bort över havet, och strax därpå piskade kvistar och löv honom i ansiktet, och han och hans båda väktare var nästan nere på marken igen. Så for hela Bandar-logs stam med skutt och brak och skrän och tjut fram längs trädvägarna med Mowgli som sin fånge. Till en början var han rädd, att de skulle tappa honom; sedan blev han arg men var klok nog att inte börja slåss. Så började han fundera. Först och främst gällde det att skicka bud till Baloo och Bagheera, för han visste, att med den fart som aporna rusade iväg, skulle hans vänner bli lämnade långt efter. Det tjänade ingenting till att titta ned, för han kunde blott se översidan på grenarna, därför kikade han uppåt och såg långt borta i det blå Chil Glada sväva och kretsa, allt under det hon höll vakt över djungeln i väntan på att något djur skulle dö. Chil såg, att aporna bar någonting, och sänkte sig ned några hundra armslängder för att se, om deras börda dög att äta. Hon visslade till av överraskning, när hon såg Mowgli släpas upp i en trädtopp och hörde honom ropa gladornas skyddsbön: ”Vi är av ett blod, du och jag.” Lövverket slöt sig över pojken, men Chil svävade bort till nästa träd och kom just lagom för att få se det lilla bruna ansiktet dyka upp igen. — Lägg märke till mitt spår! ropade Mowgli och tala om det för Baloo i Seeoneeflocken och Bagheera från Tingsklippan! — Från vem, broder? Chil hade aldrig sett Mowgli förr, även om hon naturligtvis hört talas om honom. — Mowgli, Grodan. Människoungen kallar de mig. Lägg märke till mitt spå-år! De sista orden skrek han, just som han svängdes genom luften, men Chil nickade och steg allt högre och högre, tills hon inte såg större ut än ett dammkorn, och där stod hon stilla och följde med sina kikarögon svängningen i trädtopparna, där Mowgli och hans fångvaktare virvlade fram. De reser aldrig långt, sade hon och skrattade för sig själv. De fullföljer aldrig, vad de påbörjat. Bandar-log kikar alltid efter nytt. Den här gången har de, så vitt jag ser rätt, kokat ihop något, som blir värst för dem själva, för Baloo är ingen dununge och Bagheera kan, det vet jag, döda annat än getter. Så gungade hon sakta på vingarna med benen uppdragna under sig och väntade. Under tiden var Bagheera och Baloo utom sig av raseri och sorg. Bagheera klättrade så som han aldrig förr klättrat, men de svaga grenarna bröts under hans tyngd, och han gled ned med klorna fulla av bark. — Varför varnade du inte människoungen? röt han till den stackars Baloo, som hade satt av i skumpande trav i hopp om att hinna ifatt aporna. Vad skulle det tjäna till att slå honom halvdöd, när du inte varnade honom? — Skynda dig! Skynda dig! Vi – vi kanske ännu kan hinna ifatt dem, flämtade Baloo. — Med den farten! Den skulle inte ens trötta ut en sårad ko. Du lagskollärare och barnpiskare – en halv mil till av det där rullandet av och an skulle komma dig att spricka. Låt oss sätta oss och rådslå! Har du något förslag? Det duger inte att jaga dem nu. De kunde släppa honom, om vi följde för tätt efter dem. — Arrula! Ooooh! De har kanske redan släppt honom, trötta av att bära honom. Vem kan lita på Bandar-log? Lägg döda flädermöss på mitt huvud! Ge mig svarta benknotor att äta! Rulla mig in i vildbinas svärmar, så att jag blir ihjälstungen, och begrav mig sedan med hyenan, för jag är den uslaste av björnar! Arrulala! Ooooh! Ack, Mowgli, Mowgli! Varför varnade jag dig inte för apfolket i stället för att dunka dig i huvudet? Nu har jag kanske hamrat dagens läxa ur hans minne, och då är han ensam i djungeln utan mästareorden. Baloo slog tassarna över huvudet och vaggade stönande fram och tillbaka. — Åtminstone kunde han alla orden ordentligt för en liten stund sedan, sade Bagheera otåligt. Baloo, du har varken minne eller hänsyn. Vad skulle djungeln säga, om jag, Svarta Pantern, började tjuta som Sahi, piggsvinet? — Vad bryr jag mig om, vad djungeln tänker? Han är kanske död vid det här laget. — Bara de inte på lek släpper honom från grenarna eller dödar honom för sitt nöjes skull, hyser jag ingen oro för människoungen. Han är klok och väluppfostrad, och framför allt har han sina ögon, som sätter skräck i djungelfolket. Men det värsta är att han är i klorna på Bandar-log, och de hyser ingen fruktan för någon av vårt folk, eftersom de bor i träd. Bagheera slickade tankfullt sin ena framtass. — En sådan idiot jag är! En sådan tjock, brun, rotbökande idiot jag är, sade Baloo och rullade upp sig med en knyck. Det är sant, det Hathi, den vilda elefanten säger: Var och en har sin skräck, och Bandar-log fruktar Klippormen. Han kan klättra lika bra som de. Han rövar bort apungarna nattetid. Bara hans namn viskas, går det kalla kårar längs deras otäcka svansar. Låt oss gå till Kaa. — Vad kan han göra för oss? Han hör inte till vår stam, han har ju inga fötter – och han har så onda ögon, sade Bagheera. — Han är mycket gammal och mycket slug. Och framför allt är han ständigt hungrig, sade Baloo förhoppningsfullt. Lova honom du en mängd getter! — Han sover en hel månad, efter han ätit. Han kanske sover nu, och även om han är vaken, kanske han hellre vill döda sina getter själv. Bagheera, som inte kände Kaa så bra, var helt naturligt misstänksam. — I så fall får väl du och jag, gamla jägare tillsammans, försöka få honom att ta reson. Baloo skubbade sin bruna mank mot pantern, och så begav de sig i väg för att uppsöka Kaa, Klipp-pytonormen. De fann honom utsträckt på en varm klippavsats i kvällssolen där han låg och beundrade sin vackra nya klädnad, för han hade legat i djupaste tillbakadragenhet under tio dagar och bytt skinn, och nu var han riktigt ståtlig. Han sköt fram sitt trubbnosiga huvud över marken, virade ihop sin nio meter långa kropp i fantastiska knutar och slingor och slickade sig om munnen vid tanken på den förestående middagsmåltiden. — Han har inte ätit, sade Baloo med en lättnadens suck, då han fick se den vackert tecknade bruna och gula dräkten. Var försiktig, Bagheera! Hans blick är alltid lite skum, när han bytt skinn, och då är han kvick att slå till. Kaa var ingen giftorm – i själva verket föraktade han giftormarna som fega stackare – men hans styrka låg i famntaget, och när han en gång slagit sina väldiga ringar omkring någon, så behövdes det inte mer. — God jakt, ropade Baloo och satte sig på hasorna. Som alla ormar av sitt slag var Kaa rätt döv och först hörde han inte ropet. Så rullade han upp sig för att vara beredd, om något skulle hända, och sänkte huvudet. — God jakt åt oss alla, svarade han. Ohoj, Baloo, vad gör du här? God jakt, Bagheera. En av oss åtminstone behöver mat. Finns det månne något villebråd här i närheten? En hind kanske eller i värsta fall en ungbock? Jag är så tom som en uttorkad källa. — Vi jagar, sade Baloo likgiltigt. Han visste, att det inte gick an att ta det för brådstörtat med Kaa. Han är för förnäm. — Låt mig följa med, sade Kaa. Ett slag mer eller mindre betyder ju ingenting för er, Bagheera och Baloo, men jag – jag måste ligga och vänta långa tider på en skogsstig eller klättra en halv natt bara för att få fast i en apunge. Äsch! Grenarna är inte vad de var, när jag var ung. Murkna kvistar och torra lövruskor är de allihop. — Kanske din stora tyngd i någon mån kan förklara saken, sade Baloo. — Åja, jag är ju rätt lång – rätt lång, sade Kaa med en smula stolthet i rösten. Men felet ligger i alla fall hos den nyvuxna skogen. Det var nära att jag fallit på min sista jakt – mycket nära, till och med – och bullret då jag halkade – ser ni, jag hade inte virat stjärten tillräckligt fast omkring trädet – väckte Bandar-log, och de kallade mig vid de gräsligaste öknamn. — Fotlösa, bleka daggmask, mumlade Bagheera under morrhåren, som om han försökte minnas någonting. — Sssss! Har de nu kallat mig det också? sade Kaa. — Någonting ditåt var det de skrek till oss för en månad sedan, men vi fäste oss inte vid deras pladder. De påstår ju allt möjligt – till och med att du förlorat alla tänderna och inte vågar anfalla något större än en killing, medan du (ja, de är sannerligen hutlösa, dessa Bandar-log) – medan du är rädd för bockens horn, fortsatte Bagheera med sin blidaste stämma. Nu är det så, att en orm, och i synnerhet en gammal försiktig pytonorm sådan som Kaa, mycket sällan visar, att han är ond, men Baloo och Bagheera kunde se, hur de stora svalgmusklerna på båda sidorna av Kaas hals krusade sig och svällde. — Bandar-log har skiftat boplats, sade han lugnt. När jag kom upp i solen i dag, hörde jag dem tjuta bland trädtopparna. — Det är – det är just Bandar-log, som vi förföljer nu, sade Baloo, men orden fastnade i halsen på honom, för detta var första gången, så långt tillbaka han kunde komma ihåg, som någon av djungelfolket hade erkänt sig vara intresserad av apornas verksamhet. — Det är utan tvivel inga småsaker, som för samman två sådana jägare – hövdingar i sin egen djungel, antar jag – på Bandar-logs spår, svarade Kaa artigt, allt under det han höll på att förgås av nyfikenhet. — Åh, började Baloo, jag är ingenting annat än Seeoneeflockens gamle och stundom ganska skrale lärare i djungellagen, och Bagheera här … — Är Bagheera, sade Svarta Pantern och slog ihop käkarna med en smäll, för han kunde inte tåla kryperi. — Saken är den, Kaa, att dessa nöttjuvar och palmbladsplockare har bortfört vår människounge, som du kanske hört talas om. — Jag hörde Sahi (hans piggar gör honom så närgången) säga något om en människovarelse, som kommit in i vargflocken, men jag trodde det inte. Sahi är full av skräphistorier, som han hört berättas till hälften. — Men detta är sant. Han är den bästa människounge, som någonsin funnits, sade Baloo. Den bästa och klokaste och djärvaste av människoungar – min egen lärjunge, som skall göra Baloos namn ryktbart över hela djungeln och dessutom älskar jag – älskar vi – honom, Kaa. — Tst! Tst! sade Kaa och svängde huvudet av och an. Även jag har känt, vad kärlek är. Det finns åtskilligt i den vägen, som jag skulle kunna berätta … — Det vore trevligt att höra en stjärnklar natt, när vi alla är mätta och i god stämning, skyndade Bagheera sig att inskjuta. Vår människounge är nu i Bandar-logs våld, och vi vet att bland allt djungelfolk är Kaa den ende de fruktar. — Jag är den ende de fruktar. De har goda skäl, sade Kaa. Pladdrande, dumma, högfärdiga – högfärdiga, dumma och pladdrande är aporna. Men en människovarelse i deras våld är inte att avundas. De tröttnar på nötterna de plockat och kastar ned dem. De drar med sig en gren en halv dag i akt och mening att uträtta stordåd med dem, och sedan bryter de den itu. Nej, människoungen är inte att avundas. Jaså, de kallade mig grådaskig fisk också – eller var det inte så? — Mask – mask – daggmask, sade Bagheera, och en hel mängd annat, som jag drar mig för att tala om. — Vi får ge dem en liten påminnelse om att de skall tala väl om sin herre. Aaa-ssp! Vi får pigga upp deras korta minne. Nå, vart tog de vägen med ungen? — Det vet bara djungeln. Mot solnedgången, tror jag, sade Baloo. Vi trodde, att du visste det, Kaa. — Jag? Hur så? Jag tar dem, när de kommer i min väg, men jag jagar aldrig Bandar-log eller grodor – eller grönt skum på pölen, det kommer på ett ut. Hsss! — Upp, upp! Upp, upp! Hallå! Allå! Allå, se upp, Baloo från Seeoneeflocken! Baloo tittade upp för att se, varifrån rösten kom, och då fick han se Chil Glada, som sänkte sig ned med solen skinande på de uppåtriktade vingkanterna. Det var snart sängdags för Chil, men hon hade svävat över djungeln på utkik efter björnen utan att kunna hitta honom i det täta lövverket. — Vad är det frågan om? sade Baloo. — Jag har sett Mowgli bland Bandar-log. Han bad mig hälsa er. Jag höll vakt. Bandar-log har fört honom över floden till apstaden – till de Kalla Lyorna. Där kanske de stannar en natt, kanske tio nätter, kanske bara en timme. Jag har sagt till flädermössen att hålla vakt, medan mörkret råder. Detta är mitt budskap. God jakt åt er alla därnere! — Fylld kräva och god sömn, Chil! ropade Bagheera. Jag skall komma ihåg dig, härnäst jag går på jakt, och gömma huvudet åt dig ensam, du den präktigaste bland glador! — Åh, för all del, för all del! Pojken kunde ju mästareorden. Det var det minsta jag kunde göra och Chil steg i kretsande flykt åter upp till sitt bo. — Han har inte glömt att bruka sin tunga, sade Baloo och kluckade stolt. Att tänka sig att en sådan liten en kunde komma ihåg till och med fåglarnas mästareord, allt under det han släpades iväg från träd till träd! — Åh, det hade han väl fått inbankat, sade Bagheera. Men jag är stolt över honom, och nu måste vi bege oss till de Kalla Lyorna. De visste alla, var den platsen låg, men få av djungelfolket hade någonsin varit där, för det som kallades Kalla Lyorna var en gammal övergiven stad, bortglömd och begravd i djungeln, och de fyrfotade djuren använde inte gärna en plats, som människan en gång använt. Vildsvinet gör det men inte de jagande stammarna. För övrigt bodde aporna där, om de nu kunde sägas bo någonstans och inget djur med självaktning kom gärna inom synhåll av platsen utom när torka rådde, då de till hälften igenrasade dammarna och reservoarerna innehöll en smula vatten. — Det är en halv nattresa – om vi håller full fart, sade Bagheera, och Baloo såg mycket betänksam ut. Jag skall skynda mig allt vad jag kan, sade han ängsligt. — Vi vågar inte vänta på dig. Kom du efteråt, Baloo. Vi måste skynda på snabba fötter, Kaa och jag. — Fötter hit och fötter dit, jag kan nog ta upp tävlan med alla dina fyra, sade Kaa kort. Baloo gjorde ett försök att fara iväg men måste flämtande sätta sig ned, och så lämnade de honom efter, medan Bagheera rusade framåt i ilande pantergalopp. Kaa sade ingenting, men hur Bagheera än ansträngde sig, höll den väldige Klipp-pytonormen samma fart som han. När de kom till en bergbäck, vann Bagheera, för han hoppade tvärsöver, medan Kaa simmade med huvudet och en halv meter av halsen över vattnet men på jämn mark hann Kaa upp honom igen. — Vid det lås som gav mig fri, sade Bagheera, när skymningen bröt in, du är ingen dålig löpare! — Jag är hungrig, sade Kaa, och för resten kallade de mig ju en spräcklig groda. Mask – daggmask, och blek till på köpet. — Det kommer på ett ut. Framåt bara! Och Kaa rann som en ström utefter marken, fann alltid kortaste vägen med sin säkra blick och höll sig också till den. I de Kalla Lyorna skänkte apfolket inte den ringaste tanke åt Mowglis vänner. De hade fört pojken till den Glömda Staden och var just nu mycket belåtna med vad de uträttat. Mowgli hade aldrig sett en indisk stad förr, och fastän denna nästan endast var en hop ruiner, var den enligt honom högst underbar och praktfull. Någon kung hade byggt den för länge sedan på en liten höjd. Man kunde ännu spåra de stenlagda vägar, som förde fram till de nedrasade portarna, där de sista trästumparna hängde på slitna, rostiga gångjärn. Träd hade slagit rot överallt på murarna, statyer hade rasat ned och slagits i stycken, och slingerväxter hängde ut från tornfönstren i buskiga, tunga knippen. Ett stort palats utan tak krönte kullen, och gårdarnas och brunnarnas marmor var sprucken och översållad med röda och gröna fläckar, och till och med stenplattorna på den gård, där konungens elefanter en gång hållit till, hade brutits upp och vräkts åt sidan av det frodiga gräset och småträden. Från palatset kunde man se rad på rad av taklösa hus, som kom staden att se ut som tomma vaxkakor, ur vilka mörkret tittade fram, det oformliga stenblock, som en gång i tiden varit en avgudabild mitt på torget, där fyra gator möttes, hålen och groparna vid gathörnen, där de allmänna brunnarna stått och de ramponerade tempelkupolerna med vilda fikonträd spirande fram på sidorna. Aporna kallade platsen sin stad och låtsades förakta djungelfolket, eftersom detta bodde i skogen. Och likväl begrep de inte för vad ändamål byggnaderna uppförts eller hur de skulle användas. De brukade sitta i en ring i förhallen utanför konungens rådssal och klia sig efter loppor och inbilla sig, att de var människor. Eller också sprang de ut och in i de taklösa husen och samlade ihop murbruksbitar och gamla ornamentstycken i ett hörn och glömde, var de hade gömt dem, och så slogs och hojtade de under vildaste tumult, slutade plötsligt upp och rusade ned till terrasserna i den kungliga trädgården, där de roade sig med att skaka rosenbuskarna och apelsinträden för att se frukter och blommor falla. De undersökte alla korridorer och mörka, underjordiska gångar i palatset och de hundratals små mörka rummen, men de kom aldrig ihåg, vad de sett eller inte sett, och så drev de omkring ensamma eller två och två eller flockvis och upplyste varandra, att nu var de som människor. De drack vid dammarna och grumlade vattnet och så slogs de för det. Och så rusade de ihop i en enda klunga och tjöt: ”Det finns ingen i djungeln, som är så vis och god och duktig och stark och fin som Bandar-log.” Och så började detsamma om igen, och de höll på, till dess de blev trötta på staden och återvände till trädkronorna i hopp att djungelfolket skulle uppmärksamma dem. Mowgli, som uppfostrats i enlighet med djungelns lag varken tyckte om eller förstod detta slags liv. Aporna släpade in honom i de Kalla Lyorna i kvällningen, och i stället för att gå till vila, som Mowgli skulle ha gjort efter en lång resa, tog de varandra i hand och dansade omkring och sjöng sina tokiga visor. En av aporna höll tal och meddelade sina kamrater, att Mowglis tillfångatagande inledde en ny epok i Bandar-logs historia, för Mowgli skulle visa dem, hur man flätar samman kvistar och käppar till skydd mot regn och köld, Mowgli plockade samman några klängväxter och började fläta ihop dem, och aporna försökte härma efter, men efter några minuter hade de tappat intresset och började rycka sina kamrater i svansarna och hoppa upp och ned på alla fyra och hosta. — Jag vill ha något att äta, sade Mowgli. Jag är främling i den här delen av djungeln. Ge mig mat eller låt mig få jaga här. Tjugo–trettio apor skuttade iväg för att hämta nötter och meloner åt honom, men de råkade i slagsmål på vägen, och sedan lönade det sig inte att gå tillbaka med det som blivit över av frukterna. Mowgli var mörbultad och arg och hungrig, och han strövade omkring i den tomma staden, då och då ropande Främlingarnas jaktrop, men ingen svarade honom, och Mowgli kände på sig, att han kommit till ett mycket dåligt ställe. Allt vad Baloo har sagt om Bandar-log är sant, tänkte han för sig själv. De har ingen lag, inget jaktrop och inga hövdingar – bara dumt pladder och små plockande, tjuvaktiga händer. Så om jag svälter ihjäl eller blir dödad här, är det helt och hållet mitt eget fel. Men jag får allt försöka vända åter till min egen djungel. Baloo kommer nog att klå mig, men det är bättre än att jaga efter dumma rosenblad tillsamman med Bandar-log. Knappt hade han hunnit till stadsmuren, förrän aporna släpade honom tillbaka igen, upplysande honom att han inte förstod, hur lycklig han var, och nöp honom för att göra honom tacksam. Han bet ihop tänderna och svarade inte utan följde med de hojtande aporna till terrassen ovanför de röda sandstensreservoarerna, som var till hälften fyllda med regnvatten. Det stod ett förfallet lusthus av vit marmor mitt på terrassen, byggt för drottningar, som varit döda i hundratals år. Det välvda taket hade till hälften störtat in och blockerat en underjordisk gång från palatset, vilken brukade användas av drottningarna, men väggarna bestod av ett gallerliknande rosverk av marmor – ett vackert, mjölkvitt flätverk med inläggningar av agater, karneoler, jaspis och lazurstenar, och när månen höjde sig över kullen, sken den in genom gallerverket och kastade skuggor på marken, som liknade ett svart sammetsbroderi. Fastän han kände sig ledbruten, sömnig och hungrig, kunde han inte låta bli att skratta, när tjugo apor på en gång började beskriva för honom, hur stora och visa och starka och fina de var och hur dumt det var av honom att vilja lämna dem. Vi är stora. Vi är fria. Vi är underbara. Vi är djungelns härligaste folk! Det säger vi alla, och då måste det vara sant, skrek de. — Eftersom du är nykommen bland oss och kan föra våra ord med dig tillbaka till djungelfolket, så att de uppmärksammar oss i framtiden, skall vi berätta allt för dig om våra utomordentliga personligheter. Mowgli gjorde inga invändningar, och aporna samlade sig i hundratals och åter hundratals på terrassen för att höra på, när deras egna talare sjöng Bandar-logs lov, och närhelst en talare gjorde ett uppehåll för att hämta andan, skrek de i kör: Det är sant! Vi säger det alla! Mowgli nickade och blinkade och sade ja, när de frågade honom något, och var alldeles yr i huvudet av allt larmet. Tabaqui, sjakalen, måste ha bitit dem allihop, sade han för sig själv, och nu har de blivit galna. Det är säkert dewanee, vansinne. Går de då aldrig till vila? Det där molnet kommer snart att skymma bort månen. Om det bara varit tillräckligt stort, skulle jag kanske försökt smita i mörkret. Men jag är för trött. Samma moln iakttogs också av två goda vänner i den förfallna löpgraven nedanför stadsmuren, för Bagheera och Kaa visste mycket väl, hur farligt apfolket är, när det uppträder i stort antal, och önskade inte onödigtvis utsätta sig för fara. Aporna kämpar aldrig, såvida de inte står hundra mot en, och få i djungeln vill ge sig i strid under sådana betingelser. — Jag beger mig till västra muren, viskade Kaa, och glider därifrån hastigt nedför sluttningen. De kommer nog inte precis att kasta sig i hundratal över min rygg, men … — Jag förstår, sade Bagheera. Jag önskar, att Baloo vore här, men vi får väl göra vad vi kan. När det där molnet täcker månen, går jag till terrassen. De håller någon slags överläggning där om pojken. — God jakt, sade Kaa bistert och gled i väg till västra muren. Den var händelsevis den minst förfallna av dem alla, och den stora ormen blev fördröjd en stund, innan han kunde finna en väg uppför stenarna. Molnet gled framför månen, och just som Mowgli satt och undrade, vad som skulle ske härnäst, hörde han Bagheeras lätta steg på terrassen. Svarta Pantern hade ilat uppför sluttningen nästan ljudlöst och slog genast – han var inte så dum att han slösade bort tid med att bita – till höger och vänster bland aporna, som satt omkring Mowgli i en krets på femtio, sextio stycken. Ett tjut av fruktan och raseri hördes. När Bagheera sedan trampade de rullande, sparkande kropparna under sig, skrek en apa: Han är ensam! Döda honom! Döda! En kämpande massa apor, bitande, klösande, rivande och ryckande, slöt sig över Bagheera, medan fem, sex stycken la beslag på Mowgli, släpade honom uppför väggen på lusthuset och knuffade ned honom genom hålet i den rasade kupolen. En bland människor uppfostrad pojke skulle ha blivit alldeles lemlästad, för det var ett fall på minst fem meter, men Mowgli föll som Baloo hade lärt honom att falla och kom ned på fötterna. — Stanna där, vrålade aporna, till dess vi har dödat dina vänner, så skall vi leka med dig sedan – för så vitt Giftfolket låtit dig leva så länge. — Vi är av ett blod, ni och jag! skyndade sig Mowgli att säga på ormarnas tungomål. Han hörde det prassla och väsa i skräpet runt omkring sig och ropade för säkerhetens skull mästareordet en gång till. — Just ssså! Ned med huvorna allihop! sade ett halvt dussin dämpade röster. (Varje ruin i Indien blir förr eller senare ett tillhåll för ormar, och det gamla lusthuset vimlade av glasögonormar.) Stå stilla, Lillebror, för dina fötter kan skada oss. Mowgli stod så stilla han kunde, kikade genom gallerverket och lyssnade till det ursinniga larmet från striden kring Svarta Pantern – tjuten och tjattret och tumultet och Bagheeras djupa, hesa rytanden, när han drog sig tillbaka och sköt framåt och vred sig och gled undan fiendemassorna. För första gången sedan han föddes kämpade Bagheera för livet. — Baloo måste vara i närheten. Bagheera skulle inte ha kommit ensam, tänkte Mowgli, och så ropade han högt: Till dammen, Bagheera! Rulla dig till vattendammen! Rulla och dyk! Skynda dig till vattnet! Bagheera hörde, och ropet, som sade honom, att Mowgli var i säkert förvar, gav honom nytt mod. Han bröt sig igenom med förtvivlans mod meter för meter, och vacklade ljudlöst raka vägen till reservoarerna. Då steg Baloos dånande krigsrop från den förfallna muren närmast djungeln. Den gamle björnen hade gjort sitt bästa, men han hade inte kunnat komma tidigare. Bagheera, ropade han, jag är här, jag klättrar, jag skyndar, Ahuwora! Stenarna glider under mina fötter. Äh, vänta bara, du eländiga Bandar-log! Han uppnådde flåsande terrassen och försvann ända upp till huvudet i en störtsjö av apor. Men han satte sig utan krus på hasorna, bredde ut framtassarna och slöt så många han kunde i famnen. Och sedan började han hamra på, så att det lät som de piskande slagen av ett skovelhjul. Ett brak och ett plaskande sade Mowgli, att Bagheera kämpat sig fram till dammen, dit aporna inte kunde följa honom. Pantern låg och kippade efter andan med huvudet nätt och jämt över vattnet, medan aporna stod i tre dubbla led på de röda trappstegen och småhoppade av raseri, färdiga att rusa på honom från alla håll, om han försökte slå sig igenom för att hjälpa Baloo. Då höjde Bagheera sitt drypande huvud och ropade i sin nöd ormarnas mästareord: Vi är av ett blod, ni och jag, för han trodde, att Kaa i det avgörande ögonblicket tagit till flykten. Fastän Baloo var halvkvävd av alla aporna däruppe på kanten av terrassen, kunde han inte låta bli att småle, när han hörde Svarta Pantern be om hjälp. Kaa hade inte förrän nu lyckats ta sig över västra muren med ett ryck, som förpassade en stenplatta ned i löpgraven. Han ämnade använda varje fördel marken kunde ge honom och rullade ihop sig och rätade ut sig ett par gånger för att vara säker på att varje centimeter av hans långa kropp tjänstgjorde som den borde. Under tiden fortfor striden med Baloo, och aporna vrålade vid dammen kring Bagheera, och Mang Läderlapp flög fram och tillbaka mellan staden och djungeln med bud om den stora striden, till dess själve Hathi, den vilda elefanten, började trumpeta och långt borta de kringströdda aphoparna vaknade och kom hoppande längs trädvägarna för att bistå sina kamrater i de Kalla Lyorna och stridslarmet väckte alla dagfåglar milsvitt omkring. Då gick Kaa snabb och mordlysten till anfall. Pytonormens stridsstyrka ligger i den oerhörda kraft, varmed huvudet tack vare kroppens styrka och tyngd slungas fram. Om man tänker sig en lans eller en murbräcka eller en hammare av nära en tons vikt, som förs fram av en osvikligt säker hand, så får man en svag aning om hurdan Kaa var, när han stred. En knappt två meter lång pytonorm kan slå en karl till marken, om han träffar honom i bröstet, och Kaa var som vi vet nio meter lång. Hans första slag gick rakt in i massan omkring Baloo – det utdelades tyst och med slutet gap, och sedan behövdes det inget mer. Aporna skingrades under vilda tjut: Kaa! Kaa är här! Spring! Spring! Många släktled av apor hade, då de varit olydiga, blivit skrämda till lydnad med historier, som de gamla berättade för dem om Kaa, tjuven i natten, som kunde glida längs grenarna lika tyst som mossan växer och röva bort den starkaste bland apor, Kaa, som kunde göra sig så lik en torr gren eller murken stubbe, att även de klokaste lät sig luras, ända tills grenen fångade dem. Kaa var sammanfattningen av allt, som aporna fruktade i djungeln, för ingen visste gränserna för hans makt, ingen kunde se honom i ansiktet och ingen hade någonsin kommit levande ur hans omfamning. Och därför rusade de darrande av förfäran bort till murarna och hustaken, och Baloo drog en djup suck av lättnad. Hans päls var mycket tjockare än Bagheeras, men likväl hade han lidit svårt av kampen. Så öppnade Kaa munnen för första gången och uttalade ett enda långt, väsande ord, och aporna långt borta i djungeln, som skyndat till för att försvara de Kalla Lyorna, stannade där de var och kröp ihop, så att de fullsatta grenarna slutligen böjde sig och knakade under dem. Aporna på murarna och i de öde husen upphörde med sina skrik, och i tystnaden, som föll över staden, hörde Mowgli Bagheera skaka vattnet ur pälsen, när han kom upp ur dammen. Därpå bröt larmet lös igen. Aporna hoppade längre upp på murarna, de klängde sig fast vid halsarna på de stora avgudabilderna och gallskrek där de skuttade längs statyerna, allt under det att Mowgli dansade i lusthuset och kikade genom gallerverket och härmade ugglan för att visa sitt förakt. — Ta ut människoungen ur den där fällan, jag orkar inte mer, flämtade Bagheera. Låt oss ta människoungen och gå. De kanske anfaller på nytt. — De rör sig inte, förrän jag befallt dem. Halt! väste Kaa, och åter blev det tyst i staden. Jag kunde omöjligt komma förr, broder. Men hur var det? Ropade du inte? — Jag – jag måste ha ropat under striden, svarade Bagheera. Baloo, är du sårad? — Det var på håret, att de slitit mig i hundra små björnbitar, sade Baloo och skakade betänksamt det ena benet efter det andra. Usch, jag är alldeles mörbultad. Vi har nog dig, Kaa, att tacka för livet – Bagheera och jag. — Ingen orsak. Var är pysslingen? — Här i fällan. Jag kan inte klättra ut, ropade Mowgli. Den trasiga kupolens valv var rakt över honom. — Ta honom härifrån. Han dansar som Mor, påfågeln, och kan trampa ihjäl våra ungar, ropade kobrorna där inne. — Åhå, småmyste Kaa, han har vänner överallt, den där pysslingen. Stig åt sidan, lilla kryp, och göm er, o, giftfolk! Jag bryter ned muren. Kaa undersökte muren omsorgsfullt, tills han fann en spricka i ornamentet, som antydde en svag punkt, gjorde ett par tre lätta stötar med huvudet för att få in avståndet, lyfte sedan sex fot av kroppen rakt upp och satte med hela sin kraft in ett halvt dussin raka förödande fullträffar. Gallerverket brast och störtade ned i ett moln av damm och spillror, och Mowgli hoppade ut genom öppningen, rusade fram till Baloo och Bagheera och slog en arm om varderas kraftiga hals. — Är du skadad? frågade Baloo och omfamnade honom ömt. — Jag är öm i hela kroppen och hungrig och inte så lite mörbultad, men o, så illa de gått åt er, mina bröder! Ni blöder. — Det finns det andra som gör också, sade Bagheera och slickade sig om nosen, medan han tittade på apliken på terrassen och omkring dammen. — Det betyder ingenting, det betyder ingenting, bara du är räddad, du härligaste av alla små grodor! läspade Baloo. — Därom får vi döma senare, sade Bagheera i en ton så torr, att Mowgli inte alls tyckte om den. Men här är Kaa, som vi har att tacka för segern och du för ditt liv. Tacka honom så som vi brukar, Mowgli. Mowgli vände sig om och såg den stora pytonormens huvud svänga en fot över hans eget. — Jaså, detta är alltså pysslingen, sade Kaa. Hans skinn är mycket mjukt, och han är inte olik Bandar-log. Akta dig, pyssling, så att jag inte förväxlar dig med en apa i skymningen någon gång, när jag nyss bytt skinn. — Vi är av ett blod, du och jag, svarade Mowgli. Du har räddat mitt liv i kväll. Mitt byte skall bli ditt, närhelst du är hungrig, o, Kaa. — Stort tack, Lillebror, sade Kaa, fastän det tindrade i ögonen på honom. Och vad jagar en sådan djärv jägare? Kanske jag skulle kunna få följa med, nästa gång han går på jakt? — Jag jagar ingenting – jag är för liten – men jag driver bockarna fram mot dem som kan jaga. Kom till mig, när du är hungrig, och se efter, om jag talar sanning. Jag förmår en smula med de här – han sträckte ut händerna – och om du någon gång ramlar i en fälla, kanske jag kan betala den skuld, i vilken jag står till dig, till Bagheera och till Baloo. God jakt åt er alla, mina mästare. — Väl talat, brummade Baloo, för Mowgli hade tackat riktigt vackert. Pytonormen vilade för ett ögonblick sitt huvud lätt på Mowglis axel. Ett modigt hjärta och en hövisk tunga, sade han. Med dem kommer du att gå långt i djungeln, pyssling. Men skynda dig härifrån med dina vänner. Gå och lägg dig att sova, för nu går månen ned, och det som nu kommer att hända bör du inte se. Månen sänkte sig bakom bergen, och raderna av darrande apor, som hade skockat sig samman på murarna och statyerna, såg ut som trasiga, darrande fransar. Baloo gick ned till dammen för att dricka, och Bagheera började göra sin päls i ordning, då Kaa gled ut till mitten av terrassen och slog ihop käkarna med en högljudd smäll, som drog alla apornas blickar till honom. — Månen har gått ned, sade han. Är det ännu ljust nog för att se? Från murarna hördes ett stönande likt vinden i trädkronorna: Vi ser, o, Kaa. — Nåväl, må dansen börja Kaas hungerdans. Sitt stilla och giv akt! Han rann två, tre gånger i en vid cirkel och svängde huvudet åt höger och vänster. Sedan började han göra öglor och åttor med kroppen och mjuka, rinnande trianglar, som förvandlades till kvadrater och femhörningar, och rulla ihop sig till högar, utan uppehåll, utan brådska och utan att en enda gång avbryta sin dämpade, surrande sång. Det blev mörkare och mörkare, och slutligen försvann de släpande, ständigt skiftande spiralerna, men fjällens prasslande hördes alltjämt. Baloo och Bagheera stod där som förstenade och morrade dämpat, medan nackhåren reste sig. Och Mowgli såg på och undrade. — Bandar-log, ljöd Kaas röst slutligen, kan ni röra fot eller hand utan min befallning? Tala! — Utan din befallning kan vi varken röra fot eller hand, o, Kaa! — Nåväl, kom alla ett steg närmare mig! Apornas led vacklade hjälplöst framåt, och Baloo och Bagheera tog också viljelöst ett steg i samma riktning. — Närmare! väste Kaa, och alla tog de åter ett steg. Mowgli lade händerna på Baloo och Bagheera för att få bort dem, och de två stora djuren ryckte till, som om de vaknat upp ur en dröm. — Håll din hand på min skuldra, viskade Bagheera. Håll den kvar där, annars måste jag gå – gå tillbaka till Kaa. Ååh! — Det är ju bara gamla Kaa, som gör krumelurer i dammet, sade Mowgli. Låt oss gå. Och de tre smög sig genom ett hål i muren ut i djungeln. — Hu! sade Baloo, när han åter stod under de tysta träden. Aldrig mer vill jag sluta förbund med Kaa. Och så ruskade han på sig. — Han vet mer än vi, sade Bagheera darrande. Hade jag stannat, skulle det inte ha dröjt länge, förrän jag marscherat rakt in i gapet på honom. — Det blir nog många, som går den vägen, innan månen åter går upp, sade Baloo. Han får en god jakt – efter sin egen smak. — Men vad menas med allt detta? frågade Mowgli, som inte kände det ringaste till pytonormens förmåga att hypnotisera. Jag såg bara en stor orm, som gjorde en massa dumma krumelurer, tills mörkret föll på. Och på nosen var han alldeles sårig. Haha! — Mowgli, sade Bagheera förgrymmad, hans nos var sårig för din skull, precis som mina öron och sidor och tassar och Baloos hals och bog är sönderbitna för din skull. Varken Baloo eller Bagheera kan nu jaga med något nöje på många dagar. — Det gör ingenting, sade Baloo. Vi har ju fått människoungen tillbaka. — Det är visserligen sant, men han har kostat oss mycket tid, som kunde ha använts till god jakt, han har kostat oss sår och hår – jag är halvplockad längs ryggen – och först och främst har han kostat oss äran. För, kom ihåg det, Mowgli: jag, Svarta Pantern, blev tvungen att be Kaa om hjälp, och både Baloo och jag blev dumma som småfåglar av hungerdansen. Allt detta, människounge, kom sig av din lek med Bandar-log. — Ja, det är sant, sade Mowgli sorgset. Jag är en elak människounge, och jag är mycket bedrövad däröver. — Hm! Vad säger djungellagen, Baloo? Baloo ville inte dra in Mowgli i fler svårigheter, men han kunde inte tumma på lagen, och därför mumlade han: Ånger hindrar aldrig straff. Men kom ihåg, Bagheera, att han är så liten. — Det skall jag nog komma ihåg, men han har hittat på bus och nu måste han ha smörj. Mowgli, har du något att anföra? — Nej, ingenting. Jag har inte gjort rätt. Baloo och du är sårade. Det är rättvist. Bagheera gav honom ett halvt dussin av vad han själv tyckte var små klappar (de skulle knappt ha väckt någon av hans egna ungar), men för en sju år gammal pojke blev de så mycket stryk han kunde tåla. När allt var över, nös Mowgli och reste sig upp utan ett ord. — Hoppa nu upp på min rygg, Lillebror, sade Bagheera, så går vi hem. En av de bästa sidorna hos djungellagen är, att straffet gottgör allt. Det är inget tjat efteråt. Mowgli lutade sitt huvud mot Bagheeras rygg och sov så hårt, att han inte vaknade, när han lades ned i varghålan därhemma. Ursprungligen ur "Djungelboken" av Rudyard Kipling, först tryckt 1894. Översättare: A. G:son Söllberg Kategori:Rudyard Kipling Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Djur